Una navidad en Nueva York
by Gabiusa Kou
Summary: OS - UA: Serena viaja con Mina y su familia a Nueva York para las fiestas navideñas, sin saber que en el camino encontrará el comienzo de un gran amor. ***Todos los personajes pertencen a Naoko Takecuhi***


**Una navidad en Nueva York**

 _6 días antes de Navidad_

La recepcionista atendía hábilmente la llamada telefónica de uno de los cientos de huéspedes que se alojaban para las fechas navideñas en el lujoso hotel ubicado en el corazón de Manhattan cuando un apuesto hombre se situó frente a ella.

La chica se quedó casi sin habla, no pudiendo evitar analizar las facciones del caballero, un maduro platinado exquisita y pulcramente vestido que lucía una larga cabellera hasta los hombros y que, a pesar de su edad, le sentaba bastante bien.

A su lado, una bella mujer, unos cuantos años más joven que el caballero y que también iba elegantemente vestida, de finas facciones y de largo cabello negro ensortijado le hacía compañía.

Por los ostentosos anillos que portaban, la joven recepcionista pudo adivinar que se trataban de marido y mujer.

\- Bienvenidos al hotel Warwirck New York – sonrió la chica – mi nombre es Catherine. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

\- Señorita tengo dos reservaciones a nombre de Kunzite Kou – dijo el hombre con un perfecto inglés, cosa que descolocó a la muchacha.

\- Si, permítame un momento – la recepcionista tecleó en su computadora, un poco abochornada por el efecto que el hombre había causado en ella.

Sin embargo, al alzar su vista, pudo percatarse que detrás de la pareja se encontraban tres apuestos adolescentes, que como era natural, al encontrarse en la flor de su juventud, su atractivo era aún mayor que el del platinado que ahora atendía y que seguramente era su padre.

\- _Cálmate Catherine, son solo unos chicos –_ pensó

Los tres muchachos, que se encontraban a unos metros de distancia de sus padres, esperaban.

Taiki, el más grande de los tres, era un castaño que amaba el estudio y la buena lectura, por lo que, a pesar de encontrarse en un lugar encantador, no despegaba su vista del libro que tenía entre sus manos.

Por el contrario, Seiya, el mediano y más extrovertido de los tres, era un pelinegro que le encantaba socializar y tomarse la vida de una forma más relajada. Amante de la música, tocaba la guitarra en una pequeña banda que había formado con sus amigos de la escuela y que en ese momento estaba muy entretenido lanzándole miradas maliciosas a la pobre recepcionista que atendía a sus padres.

El menor de los tres era Yaten, un chiquillo platinado de escaso 13 años que había sacado el buen gusto y clase de su refinada y hermosa madre, y que estaba por demás maravillado con la decoración y arquitectura del majestuoso edificio, porque claro, todo lo que tuviera que ver con la construcción y la arquitectura le fascinaba.

\- Esto es maravilloso – dijo Yaten, quien no podía creer que todo lo que veía fuera verdad

\- Ya lo creo – repuso Seiya, concentrado en la recepcionista

Al escuchar la forma en la que le contestó, el platinado se volvió hacia su hermano.

\- ¿Me estás haciendo caso? Seiya, te estoy hablando.

El chico se cruzó de brazos y giró el rostro hacia la recepción

\- Ah, ya veo en que estás tan concentrado – Yaten frunció el ceño - ¿cómo puedes hacer eso? ¡Pobre chica!

\- Eso lo dices hermanito porque nadie se fija en un niñito como tú – el pelinegro le alborotó la cabellera a su hermano.

\- ¡No soy un niño Seiya! – espetó el platinado, molesto - ¿Cómo puedes jugar con esas chicas? Eres un casanova

\- ¡Oye! Yo no tengo la culpa que se fijen en alguien muy atractivo como yo, y si, eres un niñito. A las chicas no les gusta cambiar pañales.

\- ¡Eres un arrogante!

Taiki bajó su libro para observar a sus hermanos menores, decidiendo no meterse. Estaba harto de siempre tener que estar separándolos, aunque sabía que la mayoría de las ocasiones, era Seiya quien provocaba a Yaten y tarde o temprano tendrían que reprender al pelinegro.

\- ¡Seiya! ¡Yaten! ¿Qué les ocurre? – Karmesite, su madre, se había acercado tras escuchar el alboroto – y tu, Taiki, ¿por qué no los separas?

\- ¡Seiya siempre me está molestando! – Yaten estaba rojo de rabia

\- Eso no es cierto – se defendió el pelinegro

\- Seiya, si es cierto – el castaño se acercó tras la intervención de su madre.

Karmesite comenzó a reprender a Seiya, mientras Taiki tranquilizaba a Yaten. El pelinegro rodó los ojos, tratando de ignorar a la mujer que le pedía no molestar a su hermano menor cuando de pronto vio algo que llamó su atención.

Allá, esperando el elevador, se encontraba una pareja, acompañada de dos chicas rubias. Una de ellas llevaba un lazo rojo en el cabello y la otra iba peinada de dos colitas, y justo fue esa, la que llamó la atención de Seiya.

\- Seiya, ¿me estás haciendo caso? – preguntó la pelinegra

El muchacho se volvió hacia ella, con una encantadora sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto mamá, y te prometo no volver a molestar a Yaten nunca más.

\- Pues ya está, ya tengo las tarjetas de las habitaciones – Kunzite se acercó hacia donde estaba su familia – subamos a descansar.

Aprovechando que su padre había distraído a su madre, Seiya volvió la vista hacia el elevador, pero la familia ya no estaba.

\- _¿Quién será esa chica? –_ se preguntó.

 _XMas_

\- ¿A poco no es preciosa la habitación? – Mina había colocado su maleta en el piso para dar vueltas con los brazos abiertos.

\- Si, es muy bonita

\- ¡Vamos Serena! Deberías mostrar más entusiasmo – la rubia de media cola le tomó las manos a la chica de coletas – una navidad en Nueva York no se vive todos los años y es una suerte que tus padres te hayan dado permiso de venir.

\- Si lo sé. Tienes razón, que tonta soy – Serena esbozó una sonrisa – además, estoy segura que viviremos cosas mágicas aquí.

\- ¡Así se habla!

En ese instante, Lita, la madre de Mina, entró a la habitación.

\- ¿Les gusta el cuarto, niñas?

\- ¡Si! – contestaron a coro

\- Bueno, pónganse algo más abrigador porque iremos a almorzar y después a la pista de hielo, así que Andrew y yo venimos por ustedes en 20 minutos.

\- ¡Si mamá! – contestó Mina, mientras Lita cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a su habitación – Serena estoy segura que algo increíble ocurrirá esta navidad, ya lo verás.

\- Si Mina, yo también creo lo mismo.

 _3 días antes de Navidad_

\- Siempre soñé con poder estar aquí – decía Mina, mientras caminaba con su familia y Serena por Rockefeller Center – ya quiero que sea Navidad para ver el espectáculo que presentarán.

\- Lo bueno que tu papá compró los boletos desde el verano.

\- ¡Lo sé! Estoy tan emocionada – la rubia de media cola dio unos brinquitos - ¡Ah! ¡Espera! ¡Mamá mira!

\- ¿Qué es, Mina?

La chiquilla se había detenido frente a un escaparate donde un gran oso de peluche estaba exhibido

\- ¡Papá! ¡Lo quiero para Navidad!

\- Pero Mina, ¿estás segura? Si te compro ese oso, no te voy a comprar nada más. Pensé que te gustaría algo de ropa o un Ipod nuevo – Andrew se detuvo detrás de su hija, mirando el peluche.

\- ¡No importa! Papá quiero el oso. Mamá dile algo.

Serena sonrió al mirar a Mina pidiendo el regalo de Navidad a sus padres. Los Aino eran como su segunda familia y Mina era su mejor amiga desde los tres años, por eso, más que amigas, se trataban como hermanas puesto que la rubia de media cola era hija única.

La rubia de coletas no se preocupó por sus regalos de Navidad, pues sabía que a su regreso a casa, sus padres le darían bonitos obsequios, por lo que, decidió dejar a la familia Aino en su discusión y seguir explorando los alrededores.

La chiquilla caminó hasta toparse de frente con el famoso árbol que adornaba aquél lugar, sintiéndose completamente emocionada y feliz.

Nunca imaginó que estaría pasando las fiestas en Nueva York, bueno, si lo imaginó, pero cuando fuera una adulta, no como una adolescente de 14 años.

La rubia cerró los ojos, dejándose invadir por el espíritu decembrino cuando de pronto, algo la hizo caer.

\- ¡Ay!

\- Disculpa – escuchó la voz mientras alguien la tomaba de la mano y la ayudaba a incorporarse - ¿estás bien?

\- Si – la rubia sacudía la nieve de su abrigo – solo deberías tener más cuidado.

En ese instante, Serena encaró a la persona que la había tumbado, no pudiendo evitar sentir como sus mejillas se coloreaban; un atractivo chico pelinegro, de su misma edad aproximadamente, ojos azul zafiro de mirada pícara y cabello atado en una cola de caballo la miraba asombrado.

Seiya no podía creer que tuviera tan buena suerte y que de las miles de personas que se encontraban caminando en el Rockefeller, justo hubiera tropezado (y tumbado) con la misma chica que había visto 3 días atrás en el Warwick.

\- Eres tu – dijo, entre maravillado y sorprendido – la chica del ascensor.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Me llamo Seiya – el chico esbozó una sonrisa – te vi el otro día en el hotel Warwick con tu familia. Estaban por subir al ascensor.

\- Yo soy Serena, mucho gusto – respondió la muchacha, algo tímida – si, es que vinimos a pasar las festividades aquí.

\- Ya veo… yo también estoy aquí con mi familia. De hecho, estoy buscando a mi hermanito menor que no sé dónde está, y por eso no te vi. Discúlpame de nuevo.

\- No te preocupes – la chiquilla bajó el rostro, un tanto apenada.

¿Cuándo en su vida había tenido la fortuna de que un muchacho como aquel le dirigiera la palabra?

Ella no era más que una chica llorona, torpe e infantil que sacaba malas notas y por lo mismo nadie se le acercaba, o bueno, por lo menos su amor platónico, Darien Chiba de tercer año no le hacía caso.

Pero el estar ahí, en el corazón de Nueva York, frente al gran árbol de navidad del Rockefeller Center con un chico tremendamente apuesto la hacía sentir la chica más afortunada del cosmos.

Seiya sonrió divertido cuando observó cómo de la nada, las mejillas de Serena estaban tan rojas como tomates.

\- Qué bonita te ves cuando te sonrojas.

\- ¿Eh? – ahora era el rostro completo lo que tenía rojo.

\- Por cierto Bombón, aun no se tu nombre. ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Me llamo Serena, Serena Tsukino – respondió torpemente la muchacha

\- Serena Tsukino… bonito nombre para un Bombón como tú – el muchacho le palmeó la cabeza mientras la chica se llevaba las manos al pecho.

En ese instante, la magia del momento se acabó, pues fueron interrumpidos por Taiki.

\- ¡Seiya! Con que aquí estas – el castaño se acercó hasta su hermano y miró sin prestarle mucha atención a la jovencita - ¿ya encontraste a Yaten?

\- No Taiki, aun no lo encuentro.

\- Si, ya vi por qué no lo has encontrado – el muchacho miró de arriba hacia abajo a la rubia – te recuerdo que si no aparece, nos espera una buena reprimenda a ti y a mi – se dirigió de nuevo al pelinegro.

\- Bombón, tengo que irme, pero me gustaría volverte a ver.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Supongo que vendrás al espectáculo navideño. ¿Te parece si nos vemos aquí a las 12 am del 25 de diciembre? Y así nos deseamos feliz navidad – Seiya metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra.

\- Si, si aquí estaré – respondió la muchacha

\- Bien, hasta el 25 de diciembre, Bomboncito – y dicho esto, Seiya se alejó del lugar, seguido de su hermano mayor.

 _XMas_

Yaten se encontraba en una tienda de música, observando los instrumentos. Había decidido separarse de su familia y caminar por su cuenta, para demostrarles que ya era un chico grande, sin saber que llevaba bastante rato alejado de ellos y su familia lo buscaba.

Miró con detenimiento las características físicas de un bajo, analizando cada uno de sus detalles, cuando escuchó pasos que se acercaban.

Frunciendo el ceño, como era su costumbre, el chiquillo volteó hacia donde se escuchaban los pasos, topándose de frente con una linda rubia de ojos azules como el cielo y cabello recogido en una media cola de caballo sujeto por un lazo rojo.

Llevaba un vestido de manga larga a cuadros, medias y unas botitas la hacían ver completamente adorable, y al platinado le agradó lo que sus verdes ojos observaban.

Cuando Mina se topó con aquel muchacho de largo cabello platinado sujeto a una cola de caballo e intensa mirada verde esmeralda, se paralizó.

No sabía qué tenía aquel chico pero la hacía sentir intimidada, cosa que para la gran Mina Aino era casi imposible, porque era muy extrovertida y casi siempre se salía con la suya.

Se quedaron un corto tiempo observándose, hasta que la rubia decidió hablar.

\- Disculpa, estoy buscando a mi amiga. Se llama Serena, tiene 14 años, está peinada con dos coletas y es muy parecida a mí porque también es rubia. ¿La has visto?

El muchacho colocó de nuevo el bajo en su lugar, tomando un aire algo altanero. Aquella rubia de lazo rojo había captado su atención y había visto a Seiya hacer eso cientos de veces con las chicas, dándole resultados increíbles, así que decidió intentarlo.

\- No. De hecho eres la única rubia que he visto por aquí. Y si me disculpas, estoy ocupado.

\- Bueno, yo solo quería saber si…

\- ¡Que no la he visto! – la interrumpió, alzándole la voz, algo que molestó a Mina.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Qué grosero eres! – la chica se colocó en jarras – y pensar que eres un muchacho bastante atractivo pero con un genio terrible.

El oír aquello desconcertó a Yaten. Al ser el menor de los Kou, las chicas no se fijaban mucho en él por considerarlo todavía un niño, pero el que aquella rubia le hubiera dicho eso… ¡era música para sus oídos! Por fin alguien se había fijado en él y no era opacado por Seiya o por Taiki.

Enfadada, Mina dio media vuelta, dispuesta a salir de aquel lugar cuando el chico la llamó.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Espera! No sé cómo te llamas

\- Kethy – le respondió la rubia, sin detener su marcha

\- ¿Kethy?

\- Si, Kethy, Khetymporta – Mina se volvió hacia él, sacándole la lengua y retirándose el lugar.

Yaten estaba sorprendido, y pronto el mal humor se apoderó de él, como era costumbre.

¿Cómo es que una niña lo había tratado así? ¡Al menos las demás ni le hacían caso! Pero ésta se había atrevido a desafiarlo.

\- Bueno, se lo paso porque es muy bonita – dijo resignado mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos.

 _Víspera de Navidad en la noche_

Serena estaba impaciente. Los últimos días no había podido dejar de pensar en Seiya y lo único que quería era que el tiempo corriera más rápido para que Andrew dijera que ya irían al Rockefeller Center.

Pero no, aun se encontraban en el restaurant del hotel disfrutando de la cena temática que el establecimiento había preparado para sus huéspedes.

La rubia arrugó su falda, mientras miraba alrededor. Si Seiya y su familia se hospedaban en el lugar, deberían estar ahí, pero no había rastro de ellos. Solo quedaba esperar hasta la medianoche.

\- Sere, tranquila. En poco tiempo, papá dirá que tomemos nuestros abrigos para ir al espectáculo. Además, aun no son las 12, ni siquiera ha de estar ahí.

\- Lo sé Mina pero estoy muy nerviosa y quiero verlo.

\- ¿Y no está aquí entre los comensales?

La chica de coletas negó con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, bueno. No te preocupes. Ya papá no ha de tardar en decir que nos vamos.

En ese instante, Andrew comenzó a tomar sus cosas.

\- Bien niñas, abríguense porque ya debemos ir al espectáculo.

Al oír aquello, el rostro de Serena se ilumino, mientras Mina le tomaba las manos, emocionada.

\- ¡Vez! Te dije que papá no tardaría

\- Si Mina, estoy muy nerviosa, pero, no le compré ningún regalo.

\- Ay no te preocupes por eso. Él solo quiere verte y desearte feliz navidad. Así que ánimo y vayamos pues al Rockefeller Center.

Ambas chicas se levantaron de la mesa, tomaron sus abrigos y animadas salieron de aquel salón siguiendo a los señores Aino.

 _XMas_

La familia Kou ya se encontraba en el centro, esperando que dieran la medianoche para que el espectáculo de luz y sonido comenzara.

Habían cenado en un lujoso restaurante del lugar, cosa que a Seiya no le gustó, pues él esperaba ver a Serena en la cena del hotel.

Pero eso ahora ya no importaba, necesitaba escabullirse hasta el árbol de navidad y esperar a que la rubia llegara, y así lo hizo. Sin que sus padres y Taiki se dieran cuenta, el pelinegro sigilosamente abandonó su asiento para encaminarse hacia el lugar de la cita, y todo hubiera salido perfecto a no ser porque Yaten lo estaba esperando fuera del área donde se llevaría a cabo el evento.

\- ¿A dónde vas, Seiya? – el platinado se cruzó de brazos

\- Que te importa, enano. ¡Fuera de mi camino!

\- Si me sigues tratando así, le diré a mamá y papá que estas escapando.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – el pelinegro lo acusó con el dedo – Voy a ver a una chica en el árbol de navidad, ¿contento? ¿Ya puedo irme?

\- ¿Una chica? ¿Qué chica? ¿No será la recepcionista que…?

\- ¡Por Dios Yaten! Regrésate con mis papás o ven conmigo pero necesito irme que se hace tarde.

\- Bueno, está bien, te acompaño – el chiquillo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a seguir a su hermano.

 _Xmas_

La familia Aino había llegado al centro comercial. Serena le tomó la mano a Mina haciéndole una señal con los ojos, a lo que la rubia de media cola se apresuró a iniciar el plan "romance navideño", como lo había bautizado.

\- Mamá – llamó a Lita – Serena quiere ir al baño y la voy a acompañar.

\- Pero hija, venimos del hotel. Seguramente allá fue

\- Señora, en verdad debo ir – mintió la rubia de coletas.

\- Acompáñalas querida. Yo aparto los asientos.

\- ¡No es necesario! – se apresuró a intervenir Mina – yo voy con ella y ahorita los alcanzamos.

\- ¿Seguras?

\- ¡Si, si! Les mando un mensaje – la rubia de media cola se apresuró a jalar a su amiga – ahora volvemos.

Y después de librarse de sus padres, ambas chicas corrieron al lugar de la cita.

 _Primeras horas del día de Navidad._

Seiya observaba como los juegos pirotécnicos iluminaban la noche, anunciando la llegada de la Navidad, pero de Serena no había rastro. Su hermano se acercó a él.

\- Parece que te han plantado, hermanito – le dijo en tono burlón

\- Cállate enano, no sabes nada de mujeres. Aun eres un niño

\- Pues déjame decirte que siendo un niño aun, el día que no me encontraban me topé con una chica que dijo que era muy guapo – comentó Yaten con algo de fanfarronería.

\- Pues la pobre chica ha de haber estado ciega o tenía 5 años hermanito – le respondió sardónicamente Seiya.

Los hermanos iban a comenzar a discutir cuando aparecieron ambas rubias, corriendo en dirección hacia donde los chicos estaban.

\- ¡Seiya!

\- ¡Bombón!

Serena corrió hasta Seiya y éste la recibió con un afectuoso abrazo, alzándola y haciéndola girar.

\- Pensé que no vendrías – el pelinegro la depositó en el suelo, acariciando su cabello.

\- Se me hizo algo tarde pero ya estoy aquí.

Mientras los chicos se saludaban y se abrazaban, Yaten y Mina se acercaron uno al otro.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la rubia, con las manos en la cadera

\- ¿Tú que haces aquí? Era cita solo de tu amiga y mi hermano.

\- ¿Tu hermano? – la chica abrió mucho los ojos - ¿Él es tu hermano?

\- Si, ¿por qué? – el platinado frunció el ceño

\- No se parecen

\- No tenemos por qué hacerlo – Yaten hizo una mueca

\- Pues deberían. Al menos él parece no es un antipático como tu.

Mientras Yaten y Mina sostenían su mini discusión, Serena y Seiya estaban felicitándose.

\- ¡Feliz navidad Seiya! Te deseo que pases felices fiestas en compañía de tu familia y tus seres queridos y que el espíritu de la navidad siempre cumpla tus sueños.

\- Muchas gracias Bombón, yo también te deseo lo mejor, que las estrellas del universo guíen tus sueños.

En ese instante, el chico sacó de su pantalón una cajita, que le ofreció a la chiquilla.

\- ¿Para mí? – Serena no podía creer aquello – Seiya yo no te compré nada

\- No te preocupes. Feliz navidad.

Al abrir la pequeña caja, la rubia descubrió un bonito dije en forma de estrella fugaz. El pelinegro lo sacó de la cajita y lo colocó alrededor del cuello de la muchacha.

\- Para que el resplandor de las estrellas siempre te iluminen – dijo el muchacho

La chica estaba maravillada con todo aquello y abrazó de nuevo al chico.

\- Es precioso, gracias.

\- En 10 años, nos volveremos a ver aquí. Es una promesa, y ese collar debe recordarte lo que hoy te he dicho a los pies del árbol de navidad del Rockefeller Center.

Serena no sabía que decir, simplemente asintió mientras su rostro se teñía de rojo.

Nunca nadie antes le había hecho esa clase de promesa, pero confiaba en que Seiya lo cumpliría porque, al final de cuentas, los milagros de navidad existían y sin duda, aquello había sido lo mejor de esas fiestas.

\- Parece que nos volveremos a ver – dijo Mina, mientras observaba a Serena y Seiya.

\- Parece que si – apoyó el platinado, sin despegar la vista de su hermano y la chica.

\- Ojalá en 10 años seas menos antipático

\- Y tu menos escandalosa.

Ambos chicos se voltearon a ver.

\- Feliz navidad, niño antipático

\- Feliz navidad, Kethy.

\- No me llamo Kethy – la chiquilla arrugó la nariz

\- Pues eso me dijiste la otra vez

\- Me llamo Mina.

\- Bueno, feliz navidad, Mina, y por cierto, soy Yaten.

Una ligera sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de ambos, mientras sus manos se rozaban ligeramente.

 _Fin_

* * *

Que tal Bombones! Pues este es el último fic del año! Realmente espero que les guste!

Sé que es muy cliché, ya saben, la navidad en Nueva York y todo eso, pero era una idea que traía desde hace tiempo y que originalmente este no iba a ser el OS que publicaría por navidad, pero bueno, de igual forma, jaja ni siquiera iba a haber fic navideño xD así que de algo a nada...

Lo hice super rapido así que disculpen si tiene un errorcillo por ahí o se lee pues muy apresurado, pero se me venía el tiempo encima.

Al igual que el año pasado, me voy de vacaciones de Fanfiction, no así de la página en facebook y el grupo, que estaran funcionando hasta el último díá del año.

Bombones no me queda más que darles las gracias por haber pasado un año más conmigo, por haber leído mis locuras, dejarme sus reviews, recomendar mis fics a otras personas etc. De verdad que este año fue super increible tanto a nivel personal como en el fandom y todo esto gracias a ustedes.

Que este 2017 sea un excelente año para todos, espero me sigan acompañando con nuevas historias y demás y les deseo el mayor de los éxitos. Recuerden siempre seguir el resplandor de las estrellas.

¡Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo 2017!

Besos estelares!


End file.
